


Spark

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Hero and Villain Verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: The first time Madara uses Susano'o, and ultimately begins his descent into madness.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece for InkTober (since I don't draw, I'm choosing to write everyday). I've got a lot more of this universe planned out in my brain place, and might get around to delving further eventually. Written and edited in one day, because I live life on the edge like that.
> 
> Prompts for today: Transformation and Spark.

It started with a spark.

The happuri was hardly in pristine condition, scratches and dents marring its features, clear evidence of it being put to good use. It had served Hurricane well, no doubt saving his life countless times, or at the very least preventing some rather horrid headaches and potential concussions over the years.

As he was, however - soaked in sweat and mud, breath burning in his longs from exertion, sparks in the air, ankle deep in rainwater from the last night’s downpour - he found himself silently cursing the cold metal pressing tightly against his flushed skin.

Even through his thoroughly muted senses, he feels the very moment Hellfire realizes the danger, sees the dawning horror in his ever raging eyes, in the slack of his jaw. Feels the waves of anger wash over him, surpassing the seals just enough for Hurricane to feel the edges of the rage as his own. Sees Hellfire jerk towards him, even as they both know it’s too late. There was no stopping the already half-formed lightning bolt; they knew this, had seen its speed and destructive wrath only minutes prior as it rent trees and earth, shattering through the forest around them. Their quarry stands above them, yellow eyes gleaming in the static glow, one half of his face stretched into a knowing and frightful grin - and Hurricane, with his _metal face plate_ , standing in a _pool of fucking water_ , was right in its path, where it would scorch skin, potentially make him seize, and no doubt cause immediate and fatal cardiac arrest.

If this was normal lightning, he’d have a pretty decent chance of surviving. Considering the circumstances, feeling the sharp jolts in the air around them and having seen first hand what this creature was capable of, he wasn’t banking on it.

A split-second decision. In the moments before his death, Hurricane lets go, pushing back his ever-constant control, breaking through the seals that mute his senses. Suffocating waves of energy flood his senses instantly, near staggering in intensity, pain shooting through his body at the onslaught - and he drinks it all in greedily, savoring the taste and feel of spice and smoke and ash, drowning himself in Hellfire’s emotions, allowing the sun hot _rage-panic-desperation_ to soak into his being and become his own. Everything else is dimmed down, shoved away until all he can feel is that fire licking in his veins, pushing into his skin and consuming his mind. His own emotions were still an oddity, still hard to process on their own, so untrained and sporadic in nature; this felt safe, familiar, even in its demanding agony.

He wanted this. Needed Hellfire to burn him, inside and out, one last time.

One last shock across his skin. The sound of fighting in the distance, earth rumbling beneath them. Mokudai’s energy flickering, pulsing, unaware that this was it, that his last surviving brother is done. A flash of light ahead of him and he can’t breathe, doesn’t have time to look away from the spreading horror on Hellfire’s face, no time to run _he isn’t fast enough no time he’s too late no time no time_ -

The shape of an arm, massive, ethereal, appears in front of him, shooting out from Hellfire’s outstretched hand, blue fire burning the air between them. In the moment it appears, lightning strikes, the bolt shattering the bone into embers dissipate, slowly fading to nothing.

Hellfire’s panic - and, in extension, Hurricane’s - ebbs away slowly, leaving confusion and hopeful relief in its place. He steps closer to Hurricane, breath shaking, fingers trembling, disbelief written on the visible parts of his face.

Neither of them have time to think on what just happened, not now. Crimson eyes meet coal black, and with a reassuring nod, they steel themselves, turning quickly towards the enemy. The plant creature, taking advantage of their shock, was attempting to flee, arguing with itself rather heatedly as it leaps into the dark of the forest.

Hurricane pulls back his senses with difficulty before racing after Hellfire, quickly overtaking his slower companion. The now-useless seals wrapped around his wrist do nothing to block out the inferno that is Hellfire, the oil-water fury that is their prey, the thick-bright flickering at the edges of his mind that is Mokudai, the overwhelming everything that drowns out the small pieces he was learning to call himself.

Later, long after the battle is over and won, they meet in an abandoned building on the outskirts of Konoha, stumbling over the familiar flooring that has bared witness to them for months now. Their rutting has a frantic edge to it this time, far more wild than usual. Hurricane revels in the heated grip on his hips as he’s pushed against a pillar, the sharp bite of teeth at his neck leaving him gasping, tightening thighs like a vice around the older man between them. Fawn hands run through thick black locks, taking hold of the wild and tangled man - yanking, shivering with the deep growl that answers his desperate pleas - and has no intention of ever letting go.

Something thick and dark pulses in Hellfire’s energy, something unnameable and distinctly not-him, but Hurricane is burning too fast in Hellfire’s lust and anger to pay it any mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurricane: Tobirama  
> Hellfire: Madara  
> Mokudai: Hashirama
> 
> I won't go into why they're called this here, since I have semi-plans of doing an origin(s) story eventually maybe. Suffice it to say that Tobirama hates his alias, Madara has mixed feelings about his, and Hashirama still doesn't get why being called "big wood" is both hilarious and completely inappropriate.
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, a happuri is the metal face armor Tobirama is seen wearing in the anime/manga. Questions/comments are appreciated and welcome!


End file.
